vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seda
Summary Seda is the creator of the antagonist, the Dark Genie, in Dark Cloud. He was once the prince of a great land, happy but bored, until his father died. Seda became the new king, and on the night of his coronation, a beautiful young woman named Sophia bumped into him, and a great love was born. Seda is normally kind, noble, devoted, relentless, determined, very selfless, and a fair judge of character. However, once the Dark Genie's power takes control of his consciousness, as it sometimes does, he becomes sadistic, cruel, ruthless, and extremely icy. However, West Terra declared war on Seda, and he had to devote himself to the battle. All was going badly, and Seda had nearly given up hope, until an old, hooded man approached him. He offered great power, but he needed some of Seda's own blood. Desperately, Seda cut himself and gave him all the blood he needed. The man mixed his own with Seda's, and a frightening power was born inside of him. Seda won the war with great ease and returned home to be with Sophia. However, little did he know, that the Sophia he was with was an assassin in disguise, sent to kill him. The true Sophia was killed by the assassin when she took a blow that was meant for Seda, causing Seda to get angry and kill the assassin. Due to the death of Sophia, Seda was heartbroken, which caused the birth of the Dark Genie. Deeply regretful for his decisions, Seda fell into depression, until he found out about the Atlamillia, a legendary jewel that contained powers that could defeat the Dark Genie. Using a forbidden spell, Seda traveled 400 years forth in time to find and use the Atlamillia, to undo his mistakes. However, when Seda encountered Toan, the keeper of the Atlamillia, and fought him under the Genie's control, he realized that Toan was the only one who could use the Atlamillia. This didn't stop him from trying to defeat the Genie. When Toan reached Dark Heaven Castle, Seda approached him and explained his story, telling Toan that he was the only one who could defeat the Genie. When the Genie tried to completely possess Seda, Seda made the ultimate sacrifice, killing himself after fighting off the Genie's power to open the way to the Gallery of Time for Toan. Before he dies, Seda tells Toan to travel back in time and defeat the Genie in his time, to remake history and stop the Genie from ever existing. Although he managed to travel back in time, Toan was unable to stop Sophia's death. In Seda's sorrow he still created the Genie, but after a lengthy battle, Toan and his allies defeated it. After defeating the Genie, Toan used the Atlamillia's power to bring Sophia back to life, erasing Seda's pain and remaking history. Afterwards, Seda vowed that he would make his land a great place. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Seda Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late teens or early twenties Classification: Human mixed with witches blood, Swordsman, King of East Terra, Captain of the East Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Magic, Dark Energy Blasts, Alchemy (Likely made the Changing Potion), Time Travel, Teleportation Attack Potency: Planet level (Has unspeakable magic power that let Seda single-handedly wipe out an army of the West, and gave birth to the Dark Genie, who is the pure embodiment of Seda's hatred and exists outside of time) Speed: Hypersonic+, Sub-Relativistic combat speed and reactions via scaling (Capable of defeating Toan in battle quite easily early in the game during their duel, even though Toan was an incredibly skilled swordsman himself) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Is the ruler of his kingdom and the captain of his army and is a skilled and experienced swordsman. Very knowledgeable in magic and alchemy. Weaknesses: Can risk being possessed by the Dark Genie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dark Cloud Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Alchemists Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Sword Users